Sure Thing
"Sure Thing" é um cover realizado por BLACKPINK da música original do cantor Miguel, para a SBS PARTY PEOPLE de 2017. Distribuição #Jennie - 32% (96.6s) #Lisa - 27% (80.5s) #Jisoo - 21% (65.2s) #Rosé - 20% (56.9s) Letras *Azul - Jennie *Verde - Jisoo *Rosa - Rosé *Roxo - Lisa |-|Inglês= Love you like a brother Treat you like a friend Respect you like a lover Ohhh You could bet that Never gotta sweat that (Ohhh) You could bet that Never gotta sweat that Never gotta sweat that (Yeah, yeah) You could bet that Never gotta sweat That, that, that If you'd be the cash I'll be the rubber-band You'd be the match I'ma be the fuse Boom! Painter baby You could be the muse I'm the reporter baby You could be the news Cause you're the cigarette And I'm the smoker We raise a bet Ji/JeCause you're a joker truth told Ji/Ro Even when Ji/Ro Even when Even when Even when Ji/Ro We could do it baby simple and plain Ji/Ro Cause this love is a sure thing Li/Je You could bet that Li/Je Never gotta sweat that Li/Je You could bet that Li/Je Never gotta sweat that Li/Je Never gotta sweat that Li/Je You could bet that Li/Je Never gotta sweat that that that You could be the lover I'll be the fighter baby If I'm the blunt You could be the lighter babe Fire it up! Writer babe You could be the quote If I'm the lyric baby You could be the note Record that! Saint, I'm a sinner Prize, I'm a winner And it's you What can I do to deserve that Paper baby I'll be the pen Say that I'm the one Cause you are ten Is real and not pretend! Even when the sky comes falling Even when the sun don't shine I got faith in you and I So put your pretty little hand in mine Even when we're down to the wire babe (You could bet that Never gotta sweat that) Even when it's do or die (You could bet that Never gotta sweat that) We can do it babe simple and plain (You could bet that Never gotta sweat that) Cause this love is a sure thing Rock with me baby Let me hold you in my arms Talk to with me baby ( Yeah , yeah ) I fall in love every single time I look into your eyes Those eyes they never lie I can tell your mine it's so hard When you're not around I get mad thinking How I can't always have you around I wanna make you spend The whole day with me boy Play me like your toy I'm all yours to enjoy Hoping this moment Lasts long and forever I got no fear what so ever You're my one and only lover Roll a dice I bet it twice Don't think I can live a life without You in it you can bet that Never sweat that you know what I'm best at Ready or not I'm gonna have you by tonight I call the shot Won't you be my kryptonite Love you like a brother (Love you like a brother) Treat you like a friend (Treat you like a friend) Respect you like a lover (Ohh) |-|Português= Amar você como um irmão Tratar você como um amigo Respeitar você como um amante Ohhh Você poderia apostar que Nunca vai se esforçar por isso (Ohhh) Você poderia apostar que Nunca vai se esforçar por isso Nunca vai se esforçar por isso (Yeah, yeah) Você poderia apostar que Nunca vai se esforçar por isso isso, isso, isso Se você for o dinheiro Eu serei o elástico Você seria a partida Eu sou o fusível Boom! Pintor, baby Você poderia ser a musa Eu sou o repórter, baby Você poderia ser a notícia Porque você é o cigarro E eu sou o fumante Nós aumentamos a aposta Ji/JePorque você é uma brincalhona, realmente Ji/Ro Mesmo quando Ji/Ro Mesmo quando Mesmo quando Mesmo quando Ji/Ro Nós poderíamos fazê-lo, baby, simples e claro Ji/Ro Porque esse amor é uma coisa certa Li/Je Você poderia apostar que Li/Je Nunca vai se esforçar por isso Li/Je Você poderia apostar que Li/Je Nunca vai se esforçar por isso Li/Je Nunca vai se esforçar por isso Li/Je Você poderia apostar que Li/Je Nunca vai se esforçar por isso, isso, isso, Você poderia ser o amante Eu serei o lutador, babyy Se eu for o baseado Você poderia ser o isqueiro, baby Queime isso! Escritor, baby Você poderia ser a citação Se eu sou a letra, baby Você poderia ser a nota Grave isso! Santa, eu sou um pecador Prêmio, eu sou um vencedor E é você O que posso fazer para merecer isso? Papel, baby Eu vou ser a caneta Diga que eu sou o único Porque você é dez É real e não finge! Mesmo quando o céu estiver caindo Mesmo quando quando o sol não brilhar Tenho fé em você e eu Então coloque sua pequena mão na minha Mesmo quando estivermos nos últimos instantes, baby (Você poderia apostar que Nunca vai se esforçar por isso) Mesmo quando for fazer ou morrer (Você poderia apostar que Nunca vai se esforçar por isso) Nós poderíamos fazê-lo, baby, simples e claro (Você poderia apostar que Nunca vai se esforçar por isso) Porque esse amor é uma coisa certa Balance comigo bebê Deixe-me abraçá-lo em meus braços Fale comigo, bebê ( Yeah , yeah ) Eu me apaixono a cada momento Eu olho para seus olhos Aqueles olhos, eles nunca mentem Posso dizer a sua mina, é tão difícil Quando você não está por perto Fico chateado pensando Como eu nem sempre posso ter você por perto Eu quero fazer você gastar O dia inteiro comigo, garoto Jogue-me como seu brinquedo Eu sou toda sua para aproveitar Esperando este momento Dura muito e para sempre Não tenho medo do que nunca Você é meu único amante Faça um dado que eu aposto duas vezes Não pense que eu possa viver uma vida sem Você pode apostar nisso Nunca vai se esforçar, você sabe que eu sou melhor Pronto ou não Eu vou ter você por esta noite Eu chamo o tiro Você não será minha kriptonita Amar você como um irmão (Amar você como um irmão) Tratar você como um amigo (Tratar você como um amigo) Respeitar você como um amante (Ohh) Galeria De vídeo Arquivo:BLACKPINK - 'SURE THING (Miguel)' COVER 0812 SBS PARTY PEOPLE|Performance na Party People Links *Performance *Versão original, de Miguel Categoria:Covers Categoria:Músicas americanas